doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Happy Tree Friends
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje1 = The Kitchen Inc. |estudio_doblaje2 = SDI Media de México |direccion_doblaje1 = Valentina Viviana Zistana |direccion_doblaje2 = Moisés Iván Mora |gerente_produccion = Gabriela Garay |operador_tecnico = Romúlo Bernal |doblaje_español = MTV Networks |pais1 = Miami, EUA |pais2 = México |origen = Estados Unios |año_emision = 1999-presente }}f'Happy Tree Friends 'ó Los amigos felices del arbol ''es una serie animada de internet creada por el animador Ken Navarro. Se estreno el 24 de diciembre de 1999 con el episodio ''Spin Fun Knowin Ya. '''Actualmente la serie lleva 4 temporadas en internet y 15 años desde que fue creada, convirtiendose en la serie de internet mas conocida de todos los tiempos. La serie tambien llego a la television en 2006 y tuvo mucho exito, que despues del episodio final de la misma '(''Double Wammy), se tenia pensado a que se haria una segunda temporada, pero al final de cuentas, no se hizo, debido al bajo presupuesto. Reparto Trivia *El doblaje miamense de la serie empezó entre 2014 y 2015, mientras que el méxicano empezó a mediados del 2016. *En el doblaje miamense, en el episodio ''Blast from the Past (en español llamado "El pasado te puede dejar alocado"), antes de que Cuddles sea disparado del juego giratorio al avion de Sniffles (donde es descuartizado por su motor), el dice (con la voz de Angel Lugo) lo siguiente: "¡Oh mi dios!, ¡por favor no me hagan esto!, ¡les juro que sere bueno!". Esta frase alude totalmente la frase de la versión original, que es (dicha de forma casi entendible por la voz de Ken Navarro): "¡Oh my god! ¡i'm gonna die!, ¡not this old death again!, que traducida al español significa: "¡Oh dios mio! ¡voy a morir! ¡no esta antigua muerte de nuevo!. No se sabe porque razón fue cambiada la frase. **Como dato adicional, en el momento en que Cuddles es disparado del juego giratorio y es descuartizado por el motor del avion, Angel Lugo solo emite un grito, mientras que el resto del grito de Cuddles al ser disparado se deja en la voz original de Ken Navarro. *En el doblaje miamense, en el episodio Double Wammy'' (en español llamado "Doble personalidad") de la serie de televisión, hay algunos errores: **Orlando Noguera dobla unos loops de Fliqpy, en vez de Jorge Luis García. Ademas de eso, Orlando dobla esos loops con la voz de Flippy. **Eduardo Wasveiler dobla a Lumpy con una voz francesa, al final de la parte 2, mientras este esta en un camion de gallinas. **Orlando Noguera no dobla el suspiro de Disco Bear, dejandose la voz original de Peter Herman. **Algunos loops de Nutty, mientras se traga el agua de la manguera que usa Fliqpy para matarlo, no son doblados. **Al principio de la segunda parte, Jorge Luis García no menciona el nombre del episodio falso ("Autopsy Turvy"), pero cuando se ve el nombre real del episodio, si lo menciona (llamado en español: "Saliendo de un closet"). *Luego del estreno del episodio ''Dream Job''', tanto el doblaje miamense como el méxicano de la serie entraron en paro, dado al largo hiatus de la serie, por la realización de la película (confirmado por Ken Navarro). Sin embargo, cuando se confirmo el regreso de la serie en 2016, con 5 nuevos episodios en Diciembre, Patricia Azán revelaría en su twiter que el spot que promociona el regreso de la serie (''Still Alive Teaser) ya fue doblado, lo que da como resultado, la continuación del doblaje miamense de la serie. Sin embargo, se desconoce aun si esto sucedera en el doblaje méxicano. *En el doblaje mexicano,Cuddles,Sniffles y Cub son los únicos personajes doblados por alguien del sexo opuesto. *El personaje de Mole no habla ni en la versión original ni en el doblaje miamese,sin embargo en el doblaje mexicano le son dados diálogos hechos por Arturo Mercado. *En el doblaje mexicano hay mordismos, cada personaje ocasionalmente dice orale, andale y referencias a otras series. *Arturo Mercado Jr. utiliza un tono de voz agudo parecido al que le da a Mickey Mouse al hacer a los insertos. Vease tambien *Happy Tree Friends (doblaje original de miamense) *Anexo:Especiales y Episodios Irregulares de Happy Tree Friends *Happy Tree Friends: La Película *Happy Tree Friends: La Película 2 Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Series animadas de Mondo Mini Shows Categoría:Series Animadas no fanon Categoría:Series web Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Aidapeviva